utaitefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Emnily
Emnily - русский ютаите, имеющий женственный голос в более высоком диапазоне. Он пела на японском, английском, корейском и русском языках. Для ее русских каверов она сама переводила тексты песен. Emily обычно поет J-Pop и VOCALOID, и она часто загружает несколько версий своих каверов - она часто выкладывает акапеллы. Например, она выложила пять исполнений "Mozaik Role". Она также сотрудничала с некоторыми людьми для создание оригинальных песен, в которой она предоставила тексты и вокал. К примеру "Кошка", созданная совместно с ее другом Serzh. Кроме того, она имеет отдельные каналы для ее K-Поп-каверов. Ее самым популярным кавером является "Koi wa Sensou" на русском языке, который набрал более 583 тысяч просмотров по состоянию на октябрь 2016. Принадлежность и Совместные проекты # Член Harmony Team # Член Radiant Records Список каверов (2009.12.08) # "1000 no Kotoba" -Акапелла вер.- (2009.12.09) # "Doll" -Акапелла вер.- (2009.12.26) # "Doll" (2009.12.26) # "magnet" вместе с Flooder (2009.12.27) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Русская вер.- (2009.12.29) # "magnet" (2010.01.02) # "Кошка" (Cat) (Оригиналl) (2010.01.04) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Русская Акапелла вер.- (2010.01.07) # "Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi" (2010.01.16) # "magnet" -Акапелла вер- (2010.01.24) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) -Русская вер.- (2010.01.26) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) -Русская Акапелла вер.- (2010.02.20) # "Кошка" (Cat) (Original) -Acapella ver.- (2010.03.17) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian Piano ver.- (2010.05.17) # "Uninstall" -Русская вер.- (2010.06.13) # "Uninstall" -Russian Acapella ver.- (2010.06.26) # "Tatta Hitotsu No Omoi" -Акапелла вер.- (2010.07.17) # "Uninstall" -Russian Piano ver.- (2010.07.30) # "1000 no Kotoba" -Живая вер.- (2010.08.20) # "Mozaik Role" -Русская вер.- (2010.08.25) # "Mozaik Role" -Русская Акапелла вер.- (2010.08.30) # "magnet" вместе с RuRu -Live ver.- (2010.09.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.10.28) # "Mozaik Role" -Живая вер.- (2010.11.23) # "Mozaik Role" -Акапелла вер.- (2010.12.06) # "Corruption Garden" -Русская вер.- вместе с Radiant(2011.01.07) # "Corruption Garden" -Русская вер.- (2011.01.21) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Russian Rock ver.- (2011.02.23) # "Uninstall" (2011.03.08) # "Aishuu-Iro no Curtain" вместе с Asato (2011.03.21) # "Palette" -Русская вер.- (2011.03.26) # "Palette" -Русская Акапелла вер.- (2011.03.29) # "Crucify my Love" (2011.06.19) # "Kimi no Koe" -Русская вер.- вместе с Len (2011.07.18) # "Happiness Handmade" (Original) (2011.08.31) # "Happiness Handmade" (Original) -Акапелла вер.- (2011.09.10) # "Cloud" вместе с Len (2011.10.08) # "Zero" -Live English ver.- (2011.11.13) # "No Thank You" (K-ON! song) -Русская вер- (2012.01.01) # "BLUE" (BIG BANG песня) (2012.03.28) # "Nanlina" (Block B song) -English ver.- (2012.04.14) # "I Am the Best" (2NE1 песня) -Русская вер.- (2012.04.25) # "My Birds" (Оригинал от Serzh) (2012.05.10) # "Warrior" (коллаб) -Живая вер.- (2012.05.20) # "BAD BOY" вместе с KAII (2012.05.22) # "Beautiful Stranger" -Demo ver.- (2012.06.16) # "My Birds" (Original with Serzh) -Акапелла вер.- (2012.07.05) # "Just Follow" -Живая вер.- (2012.07.07) # "Power" -Demo ver.- (2012.07.29) # "LOL" (Block B песня) -English ver.- (2012.08.09) # "Monster" (Drunken Tiger песня) -Demo ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Falling in Love With a Friend" вместе с Leo (2012.09.10) # "Oasis" -English ver.- (2012.10.24) # "Don't Hate Me" (коллаб) (2012.10.29) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -Русская вер.- в рамках проекта Harmony Team (2012.11.19) # "Loner" (2012.11.20) # "Log Out" (2012.11.22) # "MAMA SONG" -Short Rap ver.- (2012.11.29) # "Winter Sleep" -Русская вер.- (2013.01.18) # "Mia" (2013.02.08) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Живая вер.- (2013.04.30) # "Alone in the Rain" (2013.05.16) # "Loner" -Живая вер.- (2013.07.28) }} Альтернативные ссылки * last.fm * Твиттер (умершая ссылка) Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:Женщина Категория:YouTube утаите Категория:YouTube женщина-ютаите Категория:Текстовик Категория:Рутайте Категория:Россия Категория:Корея